Time changes everything
by carson34
Summary: Callen is getting a big surprise when his ex-wife returns into his life. Will he find out the truth before he loses her for good? Will they get back together?
1. Chapter 1

Author Note: Hey guys, I decided to write this storyline for Callen and my own characters. Callen is surprise to find a woman who was from his past is there. Please read and review and let me know what you think.

Callen walks into the office to find some girl sitting in Hetty's office and so he walks to workroom that he shares with the team.

"Who's that?" Callen asks Sam who is sitting there drinking his coffee.

"I don't know but Hetty said that she is starting here today."Sam reveals to his buddy.

"Oh." Callen says as he watches Hetty with the new girl. Hetty and Lauren walked out of her office to introduce her to the team that she will be working with. Callen sees that his ex-wife is the one that is joining the case. He lets the introductions happen.

"Lauren, can I talk to you for a minute?" Callen asks his ex-wife. She agrees to it. "Why are you here?"

"Because Vance thought that I would do well on this team. We can work together fine but we need to keep our relationship quiet." Lauren says to her ex-husband.

"What if Hetty finds out that we are divorced? She will have to move you again." Callen says to her.

"No she won't. She already knows that we were married and we got divorced. So relax and plus I was not the one that left. That was you." Lauren said to him as she starts to walk away when Eric calls them up and they start with their first case. After they finished the case, Lauren goes to her apartement for the night. She's about to get ready for bed when she hears a knock coming from her front door. She opens it to find Callen standing there.

"Why were you acting so cold to me this morning?" Callen ask her since the last time that they talk seven years ago was thou their lawyers.

"Because you are the one that left me and did not want to be with me anymore." Lauren said to her ex-husband. "I hate you and I want you to leave." She shuts the door in his face. Callen doesn't understand why she is acting like this and he needs to find out about it.

Lauren sits down on her couch and starts to cry when her seven-year old son comes out. He looks so much like his father and she's trying to keep him safe from Callen's family issues.

"Mommy, who was that man you were talking to?" Eric asks his mom.

"He's old friend of mommy. We work together." she said to her son. "Come let's get you to bed.

The next morning, Callen came into the office to see that his ex-wife was there getting ready for the day.

"Hey." Callen greeted his ex-wife as he puts his laptop down and starts working on the review of their last case.

"Hi." Lauren says to him.

"I saw this little boy at your apartment. Who's son is he?" Callen questions her.

"Don't start Callen." Lauren replies to her ex coldly.

"I am going to get down to the button of this. He looks like he is seven years old." Callen responds to her as they walk up to the ops. They start on another case.

Author Note: alright so that's it for chapter one of this storyline. I hope that you enjoy it and review on what you think is going to happen next. As always Follow me on twitter carson34ff for updates! Enjoy.


	2. Chapter 2

Author Note: I am back with chapter 2. Thanks for all the reviews and I hope that you guys enjoy this storyline. I am not sure about how many chapters will be there.

**The past-Seven years ago**

Callen is walking into his place that he shares with his wife. He needed to tell her something and it's not going to be good. He notices that she is looking at something.

"Hey what are you looking at?" Callen asks his wife as he sits down next to her.

"Nothing honey. What's going on?" Lauren asks her husband as he takes the box out of her hand and sees that it's a pregnancy test.

"Are you pregnant?" Callen asked her as he ignore what she had asked him.

"It came up negative." Lauren reveals to him. "I don't understand it. I have all the signs of being pregnant and now I am not."

"Maybe it's a good thing." Callen reveals to her.

"How can you say that?" Lauren reacts badly to what he had just said.

"Because I am leaving for a new job. I won't come back to you." Callen reveals to her. He doesn't want to do it but he knows that he needs to protect her.

"You're leaving?" Lauren questions. "Why can't we make it work?"

"Because it's too dangerous for you and what I am going to do." Callen says to her. "I really don't want to leave but to think my job would put you in danger and might cause your death. I could not live with that."

**Three weeks later**

After her husband had left, Lauren finds out that she is pregnant with his child. She has no way to tell him since he did not leave any information. Lauren decides to pack up and move to California while not knowing that her husband is there.

**Six months pregnant**

Today Lauren and her friend are finding out the sex of the baby. She had invited her friend since she needed someone to talk to after it.

"So what are you going to name the baby? Now that we know that it's a little boy." Courtney asks her friend while they sit there at the coffee shop.

"Now that we know that it's a boy, Eric. Callen and I always loved the name."Lauren reveals while rubbing her stomach.

"have you heard anything about him yet?" her friend asked.

"no but he sent me the divorce papers about two weeks ago." Lauren reveals.

"You need to tell him about the baby." Courtney encourages her friend.

"Why should I? He left me when I needed him." Lauren says to her as this guy approaches her and her friend. Lauren changes her attention to the man. "Can I help you?"

"Do you know a man named G. Callen?" the man ask her.

"Yes, he's my ex-husband." Lauren says to him.

"He's in trouble." the man says to her.

"I am sorry but who are you?" Courtney asks the man.

"My name is Agent Sam Hanna. I work with your ex-husband." Sam reveals himself to the girls.

"Where is he?" Lauren asks him

"We don't know and that's where we need your help." Sam says to her.

"I can't help you." Lauren says to her husband's partner.

"Why not?" Sam asks.

"Because then I am going to have to reveal that I am pregnant with his son and I don't know what he is going to do." Lauren reveals to Sam.

"He has the right to know about the baby. He needs you to be there for him." Sam encourages her to come clean.

"What about when I needed him? He left me right before I found out I was pregnant." Lauren says to him with a lot of anger in her.

"Do it for your son then." Sam asks her.

"No. I am going to protect my son from his father." Lauren says to him while getting up and leaving to go home. Courtney stays behind with Sam.

"She's really hurt by what he did." Courtney said to him as he sat down. "It's only been six months since he left."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Note: **Alright so I am doing a flashback for both chapter 2 and chapter 3. I hope that you guys will like this chapter. I know that I wrote it as Sam learning that Callen's wife is pregnant so here is the rest of it.

- Lauren's apartment -

Everything in Lauren wanted to rush to her husband's side but she was sit very mad about him leaving. She wanted to protect her son from this too but is torn about telling Callen about her pregnancy. She just hopes that Sam won't reveal the pregnancy to Callen.

**- Six and half Years later -**

Lauren decided to try to find Callen to tell him about their son. She ran into Sam who told her that Callen had been shot. Lauren rushed to the hospital to make sure that he was okay. The doctor told her that he would be okay and she could see him if she wanted. She was supposed to start at the NCIS soon and now she really needed to tell him about their child. Hetty was sitting outside of Callen's room when she got there.

"Ms. Callen, what are you doing here?" Hetty ask while wondering why she was outside of G's room.

"I was married to Callen and we share a little boy together but he doesn't know about it." She informs her boss. "I was pregnant when Callen left me for this job, I am guessing."

"You need to be honest with him so it doesn't affect the team." Hetty orders her newest agent.

"I will." Lauren says "but I need to go check on my son."

"Alright." Hetty replies " Make sure that you do it before you start here."

"I will." She promises.

**- Present time -**

Callen was looking into his ex-wife's history and notice that she gave birth about nine months after he left. He went to go find her and talk to her about this. He arrived to her apartment and knocked on the door. She opened the door and look shocked at him.

"I know that he is my son. Why did you keep him from me?" Callen responds with a hurtful voice.

"I am sorry." Lauren said to her ex.

"Why did you not tell me about our son?" Callen asked her again.

"Because you left and I did not want to put him thou that." Lauren said to him.

"Do you not think that I have not missed you?" Callen asked her.

"Clearly you did not love me or you would have stayed." She responded back to her ex-husband. She is surprised when Callen kissed her and pulled away.

"Mom, who's that?" Eric says coming into the room. Lauren looked at her ex and her son and did not know what to do. He turns to his father and says "Who are you?"

"I am your father." Callen says surprising Lauren and Eric.

"Are you really my dad?" Eric asks him.

"Yes, buddy." Callen confirms it to him and spends the rest of the day with his family. After Eric goes to bed, Callen and Lauren are sitting on the couch trying to figure out what to do next.

"I want you back, Lauren." Callen announces out of the blue.

**- Six months later -**

Callen and Lauren are back together and are very happy. They are still not living together but that's okay. Sam decides to tell Callen that he met her before she started at NCIS.

"Hey buddy. Can we talk some where private?" Sam asks his friend as Callen is talking to Lauren.

"Yeah sure." Callen says to him and walks towards Sam. Lauren worries about what Sam had to talk to him.

"I knew Lauren when she was pregnant with your son." Sam said flat-out.

"And you did not tell me that you met her and that you knew she was pregnant?!" Callen yells at him as Lauren over here and walks towards the boys. "I am going out for air don't follow me! Either of you!" Callen blasted by both Sam and Lauren leaving them both knowing that he is mad at both of them.

**Author Note: alright there will be more to come this Wednesday. Hope that you like this.**


	4. Chapter 4

Author Note: I decided to planned out how many chapters; there will be for this storyline and they will be 35 chapters total when I am done with this storyline. Now to chapter 4.

Callen was sitting on the step when Kensi comes looking for him. He is just really upset for what Lauren and Sam for keeping it a secret.

"I know that you are upset but I think you really need to talk to both Lauren and Sam now." Kensi tries to encourage Callen to talk to his girlfriend and best-friend. "I mean that I am not trying to take their side but you need to give them a chance to explain."

"I don't know Kensi. Lauren and I just got back together and I know that they need a chance to explain it to me but I am not ready." Callen says.

- Inside -

Lauren starts crying the minute that Callen leaves the room. She knew that she should have told Sam not to keep this from him. It might have saved their marriage seven years ago. Hetty comes over to check on her.

"Are you okay?" Hetty ask Lauren checking on her.

"Callen knows that Sam found out about his son before he did and now he doesn't want to talk to either of us. Hetty, Can you please talk to him?" Lauren pleads with her boss.

"How about I advice Mr. Callen to come in here and talk to you." Hetty responds to her. "I know that Callen can be stubborn when he wants to be but I can get him to do it."

"Go ahead and try but it might now work." Lauren says to her as she starts to calm down at the possibility of him coming back.

- outside -

Just minutes from talking to Lauren trying to reassure her that G won't leave her or their son, She decides that she needs to order him to go talk to her.

"Kensi, will you give us a minute to talk?" Callen says to her as he gets up and watches Hetty coming towards him. Kensi walks back into the office leaving Callen and Hetty to talk about what happen.

"Mr. Callen, I know that it's hard for you to trust people who hurt you but you hurt her when you left her and she found out that she was pregnant with your child and had no way of getting word to you. You need to talk to her about this along with Sam." Hetty informed him.

"I know but I am not ready to talk to them now. Sam had found out about my child before I did and I am just trying to get to know my son." Callen informs her. "I am going go and talk to her and Sam about this."

Callen walked into the room to find Sam comforting his girlfriend and storms off to the workout room. Sam notices his best-friend walking away from them clearly not ready to talk to him. Sam decides to follow his partner to have the chat he needs to do. He walks into the workout room to seeing Callen boxing.

"Go away Sam." Callen informs him in anger voice.

"Come on G. We did not mean for this reaction from you to come out. We just wanted to be honest with you about how I found out. She was really hurting from what you did to her." Sam tells him.

"I am not mad at her about that. I already forgave her for keeping my son away from me. I am mad that you kept it quiet that she was pregnant with my son and did not tell me." Callen said to him.

"Then why not go you go talk to her about it." Sam says to him as he sits down as Lauren comes into the room wanting to talk to him. She's going to tell him that she is sorry and wants to decide where their future is going to be at if he doesn't forgive her. Callen stops working out the minute that he sees her and Sam gets up to head out of the room giving them a chance to work this out.

"G, I am sorry that I did not tell you that Sam knew about our son but I asked him to keep it quiet and he did. He was just trying to protect our son from getting hurt." She explains her reason of having Sam keep quiet. Callen walks up to her and gives her a hug and one last kiss before saying "it's over since he can't trust her anymore."

"Don't do this G. We just got back together." She cries as he walks out of the room and falls to the floor. Callen sits down outside listening to her cry. He hates that he had to do this but it was best for now. He did not want his son to grow up like this but he could not trust her.

- Two hours later -

Eric was missing his dad as he has not seen her that much. He was sitting on the couch as his mom had gotten home.

"Mom where's dad?" Eric asked her as she sat down next to her. "He promised that he would be home with us tonight."

"He found out something from uncle Sam and won't be coming tonight." She breaks the news to her son. He starts crying as she hears the doorbell ringing and heads to answer it and it's Hetty.

"Ms. Callen, I am sorry that I had to be here but there is something going on that you need to know about." She reveals to her.

"Will you come in? Eric, can you go to your room?" She tells her son as he gets up and walks out. She makes sure that her son is out of ear shot so they can talk about it. "What is it?"

"Callen's really hurting after breaking up with you. You might want to go and talk to him. I will watch Eric for you." Hetty reveals to her as she gets her bag and walks out the door to head to Callen's house.

**Author Note: Alright that's it for chapter 4. The next chapter will be up later this week. Review and let me know what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

Author Note: Thank you all for the wonderful reviews that you have given me. We still have thirty more chapters until this storyline is finished.

- Callen's house -

Callen had spent the time after breaking up with Lauren drinking. He wanted to go over there and just get back together with her. He was not expecting for his door bell to ring and so he gets up and walks over there.

"What are you doing here?" Callen says in a drunken state.

"Hetty came over to my place and told me that you were behaving badly since you broke up with me." Lauren reveals to her ex-husband. "Plus your son misses you now."

"Don't bring him into this Lauren." He says in a warning tone.

"He's in it. He feels that you are leaving both of us and you know something so do I. I know that you don't trust me now but I need you to be there for our son." Lauren reveals to him. "I need you there for me too." Callen kisses her and they make love.

- The next morning -

Lauren gets out of the bed the next morning heading home to be with her son before they leave for work. Callen was already at work when she left. She really thought that she and Callen were back together but by the time that she got to work. Callen was back not talking to her.

"What is with this Callen?" She asked her boyfriend "We made love last night and now you are giving me the silence treatment again."

"I am going for joint custody between you and me so that way I can see Eric." Callen responds to her as he walks away.

"Callen, wait. I would never stop you from seeing Eric. He needs his father." She cries as Hetty comes into the room.

"What's going on?" Hetty asked them.

"Callen wants to have joint custody of our son since he thinks that I will Eric away from him." She cries to Hetty.

"Alright, listen to me both of you. You two need to work out this between the two of you. I am tried of seeing her cry here. That's should not be allow. Take it to the boat house or I will have Sam lock you both there for you two to work this out. Now go!" She orders them and Callen walks towards her so they can take his car but she refuses and he knows that he is going to have to work this out.

- Boatshed -

Callen walks into the room and so does Lauren. Lauren just sits down the couch ignoring to him. Callen bends down in front of her wanting to talk.

"I know that you would never keep our son away from me but I want to be on the safe side. I love you more than anything but I don't know if I can forgive you for what you and Sam did." Callen says to her.

"Why can't we move past it and start fresh?" She asks him as he takes her hands.

"I don't know that yet." Callen responds to her as he gives her a kiss on the forehead. "Maybe if we do our date tonight like planned." He smiles at her and he knows that they are getting back together.

"Alright but who is watching our son tonight?" She asks him.

"Sam will do it. He owes us after all." Callen says to her giving her a kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too. I miss when you would just hold me like you did when we were married." She reveals to her ex.

"I haven't changed at all. I still love you and wrapping my arms around you like this morning." Callen tells her as he gives her another kiss. Callen's cell starts to ring and he answers it. It was Eric wanting them back in ops. They walked back to their cars and meet at work. Sam sees that they manages to work things out between them. Callen and the rest of the team learn about the case and head out to find the suspect and get it solved.

They managed to track down the people who did it and embark on a gun fired. Deeks jumps into between a bullet and Lauren to keep her safe. Callen kills the man who tried to shoot her.

"Are you okay?" He asks Deeks as he checks on Lauren and make sure that she is fine before he checks on Deeks. He only got a shoulder wound and is fine. He goes to the hospital. Callen takes her home and decided not to go on their date tonight but spend time with Eric.

"Daddy, are you and mommy back together? Eric questions his father.

"Yes, baby. We are together again." Lauren said to her son giving him a kiss. They spend the rest of night with him and then putting him to bed. Callen decided to stay the night and sleep next to her. He loves doing this and starting to think about asking her to marry him again and this time it would be forever. The next morning, Callen wakes up to find his girlfriend is still sleeping cuddle up on him. Her head is on his chest which he doesn't mind her doing.

- Four months later -

Callen had convinced Lauren to move in with him. He wanted his family in one place instead of them living in two different places. She agree to it and was moving into his house today. Callen was helping her pack.

"Babe, you have a lot of clothes." He said as he is getting her clothes pack in her boxes.

"Sweetie, I would not be saying that because of the fact that you have seen me in those clothes and you have done things with them." She responds as her boyfriend as he comes up and gives her a kiss.

- Sam and Callen -

Callen decided that now it was time to forgive Sam for keeping his son away from him. If he would have known that Lauren was pregnant with their child then things would have been different between them. They would be married now.

"Hey, Can we talk about what happen between you and me a couple of months ago?" Callen asks his best-friend.

"Yeah." Sam agrees as they walk to the workout room.

"I am sorry about what happen to between you and me and how I reacted to the news." Callen says to him.

"It's okay man. I forgive you." Sam says to him.

"let's get back to work." Callen responds now that everything is better between the pair. Lauren smiles at them knowing that they finally worked things out. Callen walks up to her and gives her a kiss. Sam smiles knowing that things are going good.

"Hey guys, we have a new case." Eric says and then they go over the new case and it's suggested that Callen and Sam are going out-of-town and going undercover. As Callen is getting ready, Lauren wants to make sure that he is going to be safe.

"Please be careful. Both Eric and I need you to be safe." Lauren says watching her boyfriend getting ready.

"I will be careful alright. I love you." Callen says giving his girlfriend a kiss. Callen is undercover for about three weeks and today is Eric's eight birthday and wanting his father to be there.

"Mommy, when will daddy get home?" Eric asks his mom.

"I don't know baby boy. I can't believe that eight years ago, I had you." She responds to her son giving him a kiss. "Now come on and let's get ready for your birthday party."

Eric is getting ready for his birthday when someone came walking into the house. Lauren turns around and drops her glass that she was holding when she sees the person.

"Oh my god your back." She says running and giving him a kiss. "I missed you so much."

"I know baby. So did I. We got the case done and decided to come back just in time for my son's birthday. I did not know that he was born so close to our birthdays." Callen reveals to her as he is in between giving her kisses. "Come on let's go celebrate our son's birthday."

"Eric, come down here. Mommy's got a surprise for you." She says calling her son down the stairs.

"What is it?" He asks as he is coming down the stairs and stops the minute that he sees his father and starts running towards his father giving him a hug. "Daddy, I missed you."

Lauren smiles as she watches her boys interact. When Eric was born, she did not think that this would happen. Callen walks up to her son and gives her a kiss.

"I love you." Callen says as they play their favorite games to celebrate their son's birthday. He had a great night celebrating his birthday and went to bed after opening his birthday presents.

**Author Note: Alright let me know what you think about this chapter. I have been writing them longer as you can tell. Yesterday was 1,076 words and today is 1,572 words.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author Note: **Alright I am back with a new chapter of Time Changes everything. New episode of NCIS LA is tomorrow night. I am super happy to see Callen. Anyways, Please review and let me know what you think about this chapter.

* * *

Callen had woken up early so he and Eric could get ready for Lauren's birthday. Their birthdays were only days apart and today was hers. He was trying to get out of the bed without her noticing what they are planning expect for it did not work.

"Where are you going?" She asks him in a sleepy voice.

"Go back to sleep." He tells her as he got out of bed.

"Not until you climb back into this bed." She responded to him.

"Sweetie that is very tempting but Eric and I have something planned." He admits to her. "So go back to sleep. I love you."

"Love you too." She responds and by the time that she is finished saying that she is sound asleep. Callen leaves the room to go get their son and start making her breakfast.

* * *

A bit later, Callen comes in with her breakfast and trying to wake her up so they can head to work.

"Sweetie it's time to get up" He says to her "We have to get to work." She wakes up after he said that they get ready to go. Eric was going to school while they went to work. At work, Eric and Nell were waiting for them to get there. They knew that it was Lauren's birthday. They watched as they came into the room.

"Happy Birthday" Everyone says to her as they give her a hug. Their son, Eric, came into the room and surprise to her.

"happy birthday Mommy!" He says to her giving her a kiss. Callen just smiles knowing that they had pulled it off. He walks up to her and give her a kiss.

"You planned this didn't you?" She asks him as he wraps his arms around her.

"Yes I did but with your son." Callen reveals to her giving her a kiss.

"Alright Mr. Callen and Ms. Callen that's enough. Happy Birthday Lauren." Hetty says to her.

* * *

It's Callen's turn for his birthday and Lauren wants to pay her boyfriend back. They are going to get married in a week and that's a big step for the both of them. She decided to let Eric go over to Sam's to give them alone time. She wakes him up and they make love. In the aftermath of their lovemaking, she is just laying on his shoulder.

"I love it when you wake me up to do that." Callen reveals to her giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"I love it too." Lauren responds to him. "I can't wait for next week."

"I know neither can I." He reveals his excitement. "Hetty is letting us have two weeks off for our honeymoon."

Callen's cell starts to ring and it's Hetty wanting them be at work in five minutes. They get there and of course Sam had come with his birthday cake.

"Tell me there is nothing special to the cake." He warns them "or someone is going to pay for this"

He turns his head towards her and smiles. She just smiles back to him. He takes a bite of the cake and it is so good that he nearly eats the cake.

"babe, slow down on the cake before your stomach gets upset." She says to her boyfriend as he is taking more bites.

"I am fine. I can eat a lot of bacon remember." he says to him as Sam is going to try to take the cake away from his friend.

"Sorry bud. But you still have wedding cake to eat soon." Sam says to his friend.

"Yes Sam I know about my upcoming wedding. You know this is not my first time to get married to her." Callen says to his friend.

"Well I should go get ready." Lauren says trying to see if Callen will pick up on her hint.

"For what?" he asks dumbfounded to her.

"You will see." Hetty says to him.

* * *

About two hours later, she comes back down the stairs in her white dress to find him sitting there at his desk.

"Really Callen?" She says to him as he stands up and walks over to her and gives her a kiss.

"Why are you wearing your wedding dress?" He asks her as he wraps his arms around her. He remembers the day that they got married the first time. She wore this same dress in their first wedding.

"because we have a surprise for you today." She responds as their son comes in wearing his suit that both he and Callen had picked up.

"Why is he here?" Callen asks again.

"As I told you that we have a surprise and you haven't picked up on it yet." she says to her boyfriend.

"We are getting married." Callen said finally got the pieces together.

* * *

A little while later Hetty was getting the priest to married Callen and Lauren. Eric was standing by his father and Sam while waiting for his mom to come down.

"Dad, when is mommy coming down?" He asked him since he was starting to get moving around.

"Soon buddy. You got to stay right there." Callen said to his son as Lauren and Kensi start going down the stairs. The wedding starts and they are officially married again. They celebrate as a family before Sam takes Eric for the next two weeks giving them some time away from their son. That night they were laying in the bed after making love.

"This is one of the things that I love about you." Callen said to his wife. He missed knowing that she would be his forever.

"I know so have I. I love you too." Lauren said to her husband giving him another kiss that starts them making love again. The next day, they leave for their honeymoon.

* * *

Author Note: Alright this chapter would have been up yesterday but my computer was giving me some issues and I think that I got them all fix. Review and let me know what you think. Also follow me on twitter "Carson34ff"


	7. Chapter 7

Author Note: I am back with the new chapter of Time changes everything! I can't believe that we are almost at ten chapters. I hope that you guys will like this chapter and please review and let me know what you think of this storyline.

* * *

Callen and Lauren are just getting home today. They had not seen their son for two weeks and now they are looking forward to seeing him.

"I can't wait to see him tomorrow." Lauren said to her husband.

"Neither can I. Thank you for becoming my wife again." He said to her giving her a kiss. "Come on let's go to bed."

They were getting ready for bed since Eric was still with Sam and Michelle for another night. Callen gave her a good night kiss and then they started to make love.

* * *

The next morning, Callen woke up to hearing his son comes running to their room and jumps on their bed.

"Dad! You're back." Eric says to his father. He is so happy to see them. Lauren woke up the minute that he jumped on the bed.

"Hey did you have fun with your uncle?" She asked her son giving him a kiss. Luckily for them, that Callen had put on his boxers and she had his shirt on before they fell asleep.

"yes, mommy. I did." Eric says to his mom. "Can we make some breakfast?"

"Yes" Callen tells his son as he get out of bed and walks downstairs. Lauren decides that she is going to stay in bed and have her boys bring her breakfast in bed. About twenty minutes later, Callen and Eric come back into the room and find her sitting up on the bed ready for breakfast.

"There's mommy." Callen says to his son as he gives her a kiss. "Let me guess, mommy wanted a breakfast in bed."

Before Lauren had a chance to answer, Callen's cell phone started to ring and it was Nell telling them that they had a case. They took their son to the daycare that he sometimes goes to. Callen got back into the car and they headed to work.

"Welcome back Callen and Lauren" Kensi said to them as they were putting their things away.

"Thank you." Lauren said giving her a hug. They get down to business and start working on the case.

"Lauren, Deeks, and Kensi, you go check out the crime scene while Sam and I go talk to the victim's family." He says after hearing about the case.

* * *

**Callen and Sam**

Sam was driving to the house while Callen was watching him drive. They arrived at the house and head to knock on the door. The wife opens the door and is surprise to see them there.

"What's going on?" the wife asks him.

"I am sorry. I need to tell you that your husband was killed this morning." Callen says to her as they walked in and sat down. "Can you think of anyone would want to hurt your husband?"

"No." the wife says to him. "I need to go pick up my son now."

"Alright thank you." Sam says to her. They get out of the house and walk back to the car. "The wife is hiding something."

"How can you be sure?" Callen says to his friend.

"Because she doesn't have a child. On the paper that we got said that they did not have any child." Sam responds to him. "Now let's follow her and see what's going on."

Sam and Callen wait for the wife to leave and they start to follow her and notice that she is not going anywhere to the school.

"I think that it's time for Lauren or Kensi to go undercover." Callen says to his friend as they watch her. Callen calls his wife and lets her know on what is going on.

* * *

Callen and Sam back to Ops along with Kensi, Deeks, and Lauren. Kensi is the one that is going undercover.

"Are you sure that you want to be the one to going undercover?" Lauren asks her best-friend. "I can go undercover."

"I have it." Kensi says to her. She finishes getting ready. Lauren walks out to find her husband talking on the phone with someone. She waits for him to get off the phone.

"hey, what's going on?" He asks her as she sits on his desk.

"Why is Kensi going undercover?" she asks her husband.

"Because you went undercover last week. It's only fair that she goes this time." Callen lies to her. He wants to protect his wife from this case.

"Alright. I believe you." She responds to her husband. It takes them about another four hours to get the case solve and then they go and get their son.

* * *

**Two weeks later**

Callen had to go in the work while she had the day off with their son. Lauren had not been feeling well for the last couple of days and decides to take a pregnancy test. She gets the results and plans a dinner for just her and Callen. She called Sam to see if he could watch Eric for tonight.

"Mommy, why am I going to uncle Sam?" Eric asks his mother.

"Mommy has something special to tell daddy and you will find out in a little way." she tells her son.

"Alright." Eric tells his mother as Sam knocks on the door. Callen got home around 8pm after Sam had picked up Eric for the night.

"Hey honey, I am home." Callen greets to his wife while giving her a kiss.

"hey sweetie." Lauren says to her husband. "Are you ready to eat?"

"yes." Callen responds to her as he sets the table. She gets the dinner on their table as they eat dinner, she decides to tell him.

"I need to tell you something." Lauren says to her husband. "I'm pregnant."

Callen looks at her shocked with the news about her pregnancy. He is taking it in and smiles at her. "Come on let's go upstairs and make love." He says to her. They celebrate their pregnancy for many hours.

* * *

**Two months later**

Callen and Lauren are heading for the first doctor appointment and bringing their son with them.

"Dad, why are we here?" he asks his father as they sit down in the waiting room.

"Because Mommy and I have something to show you." He says to his son. He hears his wife's name getting called and they get up and walk into the room.

"Are you guys ready to see your child?" the doctor says to his patients as he walks into the room.

"yes." Lauren says to the doctor as Callen looks at his son who is now smiling.

"Are we having a baby?" He asks his father.

"Yes you are getting a baby sibling soon." Lauren tells her son while Callen gives her a kiss on the forehead. The baby is perfectly healthy and now they need to go and tell Hetty about the baby.

* * *

Hetty was in her office and see that Callen and Lauren walking into her office. Hetty knew about her pregnancy.

"Hetty, we need to tell you something." Lauren says to their boss.

"Let me guess. You guys are expecting a baby." Hetty responds to her.

"yes, how did you know that?" Callen asks her.

"I know everything." Hetty says to him. "Now Mrs. Callen, You will not be undercover until the baby is born."

"Alright." She agrees to her boss knowing that it is not worth the fight. Eric blows the whistle with a new case and they head upstairs to find out what it's about and it's Lauren's sister.

"I don't think that it's a good idea for Lauren to work this one." Hetty says to the group. "She's too close."

"alright. Honey, please find my sister." she says to her husband as he gives her a kiss. Lauren decides to head home and enjoys the day with her son as her cell phone starts ringing and it's the kidnapper wanting money. She calls her husband and lets him know about the kidnapper's demands.

* * *

**Headquarters **

Callen walks into the room after getting a call from his wife about the call.

"Alright Lauren got a call from the kidnapper and I want you to trace it." He says to everyone. They get to work and start getting new leads.

Callen and Sam leave to talk to Lauren about the call.

"This is really hard for both of us but we need to know about the call in detail." Sam says to his friend.

"Sam, take it easy. She's pregnant." Callen reveals to his friend warning to take it easy on his wife. "What did they say on the phone?"

"They did not want to hurt her but they are going to give her back when they get their money. Listen, I know that they won't give her back there is a chance that they will." Lauren says with hope.

"Maybe not." Callen said to his wife. "Honey, I don't want to hurt you but the chance are small that we would get her back."

"We don't know that." she argues with her husband.

Callen gets frustrated at his wife and walks out of the room. Sam watches her as she breaks down and starts crying. Callen walks back in and gives her a kiss.

"I am sorry." He says taking her into a hug. "I am doing my best to get your sister back."

"Thank you." She says as he gives her a kiss. Sam left to give them a little of a break. Callen came out about five minutes later after calming her down.

* * *

**Two days later**

The team saved Lauren's sister and now bring her back to Callen's house. Lauren was sitting on the couch watching her son playing with his toys. Her hand was on her small bump when Callen came in with his sister-in-law. Lauren saw her sister and ran up to her giving her a hug.

"You are saying here for a couple of days." She orders her sister. She doesn't say no to it and gives her another hug. Angela was setting into the house one night and agree to watch Eric for them. Callen was enjoying to spending the night with his wife.

"I love you." she told her husband "Thank you for saving my sister for me."

"You're welcome. I love you too." He said giving her a kiss. They spend the rest of the night together.

* * *

**The next morning **

Callen was sitting on the couch getting his morning coffee and breakfast down. Lauren was getting ready for work while Angela was going to take Eric to school for them. Callen and Lauren get into the car and headed into work.

"Your sister is such a big help." Callen tells his wife as they sit down at their desk.

"Do you know where she gets it from?" She responds her husband.

"Let me guess from you." He says to her.

She smiles at her husband and they enjoy slow day at work. Callen watches her throughout lunch and smiles at her. He is just so happy to be with her for the longest time. She smiles at her husband after noticing that he was watching her.

"Thank you." He says to her as he gets up to her and gives her a kiss.

* * *

**Author Note**: I am so happy with this chapter that you have no idea. I haven't been feeling good today and so to be writing is hard. Also last night, I started to write this chapter and almost fell asleep while writing. Follow me on twitter at "Carson34ff". Happy Reading and review it please. Thank you all for reviewing and following. Your support means so much to me!


	8. Chapter 8

Author Note: I am planning out chapter 10 and chapter 11. I think that I am going to shorten the 35 chapters to about 15 chapters and just try to make really long chapters. My goal was to finished this storyline by May 15th so we got about 2 weeks and 3 days on the day that I am writing this.

* * *

Lauren was sitting near her husband while they were eating breakfast. Callen knew that she was almost four months pregnant with their first child.

"So what are you guys going to do today?" Lauren asked her husband as he is finishing his breakfast.

"We might have new case." Callen says to her as he walked to get ready for work. After he gets ready, he walks back down the stairs to find her sitting on the couch. "Please take it easy today."

"Alright." Lauren says to her husband as he gives her a kiss. Eric comes down the stairs to find his father getting ready to go.

"Dad, It's Saturday." Eric tells his father.

"I know buddy. I got a case now that I need to go in. I won't be long so watch your mom for me." Callen says to his son as he gives him a hug. "I love you."

"I love you too." Eric said to his father as he watches his father leaving. "So what are we going to do today?"

"I don't know. what do you want to do?" She asks her son.

"Can we go see a movie?" He asks his mother as they are sitting on the couch.

"Why don't we watch Happy Feet 2 here? Just for when that dad comes back early." She suggest to her son.

"Alright." He says settling in to watch the movie. About three hours later, Callen walks into the house to find his wife and son sleeping. He tries to wake them up and manages to wake up Lauren.

"Hey, you're back." She says as he leans in for a kiss. "I miss you."

"I miss you too." he responds to his wife. "What did you guys do?"

"Well we were trying to watch Happy Feet 2 after you left and I guess that we feel asleep after it." she tells her husband. "Are you done for this weekend?"

"Yeah. I want to take you and Eric to the beach. So you want to wake him up so we can take off." Callen tells her. "I am going to go pack a bag for us."

"Alright." She said to her husband as she tries to wake up their son. "Buddy, it's time to wake up. Daddy's home" Eric starts to wake up and smiles at his mom.

"Where's dad?" Eric questions his mom. Callen decides to walk down the stairs right when he asks her. "Dad you are back."

"Hey, we are going to the beach now so you need to go to the bathroom and then get ready to go." He tells his son as he helps his wife stand up. They enjoy their weekend at the beach.

* * *

**Six months pregnant**

That morning, Lauren was going alone to her doctor's appointment to find out what they were going to have. Callen had to work and Eric was going to school. Lauren is going to call Sam's wife about going with her.

"Would you mind going with me to the doctor's appointment?" She asks Michelle.

"Yeah. why?" Michelle questions her.

"Because Callen is going to work and Eric has school and I don't want to go alone." She says to her friend.

"I don't mind going. So let's go find out what you guys are going to have. I hope it's a girl." Michelle says to her as they hop into the car.

"I know so do I." she responds as they head to the doctor's office. By the time that they get there, Lauren was ready to find out about the baby's gender. Lauren's cell was ringing by the time that they got there and it was Callen's. "Hey he said to tell you that he was going to kick Sam's butt today with their training."

"I doubt it." She says laughing at Callen thinking that he was going to win. "you know that Sam is going to do it."

"Yeah I know. But I have to be encouraging towards my husband" She says right before the doctor starts putting the gel on her belly.

"You ready to find out the sex of the baby?" The doctor asks her. She nods her head yes and they find out that it's a baby Girl! Lauren decides that she was going to surprise the boys at dinner with the gender of their child.

* * *

It's dinner time and both Callen and Eric are finally home and Lauren had just finished making the dinner when they had walked into the room. Callen came into the kitchen to greet his wife.

"Hey babe. How was the fighting training with Sam?" she asked her husband.

"Sam won again." he says to her as he gave her a kiss. "So what are we having?"

"You and your son will find out right after dinner so you need to wait." she tells her husband. They sat down and ate their dinner and then it's time to find out what they are having. Michelle had helped her making the surprise. "Are you guys ready for the surprise?"

"Yes!" Eric says to his mother. "I hope that it's a brother."

"babe, what do you think?" she asks her husband.

"I don't want to guess because I am happy to be with my family. I would be happy with either a boy or a girl." he says to her and their son. "Come on show it."

"Alright. Eric you want to open this for mommy." she said to her son. He gets down and helps his mom open the box to find pink clothes and pink bedding. "it's a girl!"

Callen stands up and gives her a kiss and greets his daughter. She just smiles and they settle in for the night.

* * *

**Author Note**: Alright I hope that you liked this chapter and will stay tune for the baby's name and her arrival. Let me know on what you think the name should be. I hope that you guys had a wonderful weekend and I spent the weekend sick and in bed. I am sorta feeling better and hope to go back to work tomorrow morning.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author Note**: hey guys it's time for another chapter of TCE and I thought that I was on chapter 9 on the last posting but it turns out that I was only on chapter 8. Well this one is chapter 9! I hope that you like it.

* * *

Callen was in bed waiting for his wife to come in. He was starting to think that she was never coming to bed. Tonight was their date night and she is about seven months pregnant.

"Honey, are you coming to bed yet?" He calls out for her.

"Yeah. Hold on." She says opening the door.

"Wow. you look amazing for bedtime." He says to her as he watches her climbing into bed.

"Who said anything about going to bed right away?" She says to her husband as she starts kissing his neck.

"I get what you want." He says loving her pregnancy stage. He is just loves that she can get turned on at the drop at the hat. They make love and are careful for the pregnancy.

* * *

The next morning, Callen woke up to find his wife still asleep. He need to go pick up their son and go for the run with Sam. By the time that he got home, she was already woke up and making breakfast for them.

"hey, how was your night with Sam and Michelle?" She asked her son.

"we made cookies with the girls and then Sam talked to me about being a big brother to a little girl." He said to his mother.

"and?" She responds to her son. "How do you feel about the baby now?"

"I am looking forward to being a big brother to a little girl." he says to his mother.

"that's good bud." Callen says to his son giving him a pad on the back. "So buddy, Sam and I were talking about going fishing with the boys like Deeks and want to know if you want to come with?"

"Let's go dad!" He says happily. The boys leave and she decides to call up the girls and go shopping. When the girls get back, they aren't surprise not to see the boys.

"I must say that was a lot of fun to do with you girls." Kensi says and Nell nods in agreement.

"I know." Lauren says to the girls as they are sitting down. "Has Callen told you what we are expecting?"

"No not yet." Kensi says while adding. "I have a feeling that it's a little boy."

"Nah, it's a girl." Nell says correctly.

"Who's right?" Hetty adds on.

"It's actually Nell that is right." Lauren says to the girls as they smile at her. "We haven't come up with a name yet."

"Maybe you guys should name her Sophie." Kensi put in a name.

"I don't know. I will have to ask Callen on what he wants to name her. I mean that I got to name Eric." Lauren says to the girls. Around five pm, the girls leave to head home and Lauren is making something some dinner for her only since she did not know when the boys were going to be back. Around eight o'clock, Lauren got ready for bed and the boys were still not home yet. She brushes her teeth and then climbs into bed. She falls asleep and about an hour later the boys got home and head to bed.

* * *

The next morning, Lauren woke up to find Callen still sleeping. She looks at the clock and notices it only four in the morning. She decides to fall back to sleep and when she woke up. Lauren woke up about 7:45 and decides to just read her book. Callen wakes up about thirty minutes after her right when their son is walking in for breakfast.

"Good morning boys." She greeted the two men in her life. "What time did you come in at last night?"

"It's around 9pm." Callen to his wife and turns his attention to his son. "Buddy, why don't you go play your game for a bit and we will be down to make breakfast"

"Alright dad" He said to his father as he turns to walk out of the room. Callen turns attention back to his wife.

"So what did you ladies do yesterday after we left?" He asked his wife giving her a kiss.

"We went shopping for the baby. They asked me what we are going to name her." She says as Callen puts his hands on her stomach to feel their daughter moving.

"What did you tell them?" he asked her.

"That we haven't come up with a name for her yet." She replies back to him. "Which we both know that we have."

"Yes we have but I want to keep it quiet for another couple of weeks." He says back to her.

"I know. Now let's go fix our son some breakfast." she responded to her husband as they get out of bed and head down stairs to make breakfast for the family.

* * *

**That's afternoon**

Callen and Eric are playing ball in the backyard while Lauren was doing some laundry. After she is done with the laundry, she heads out there to watch them. They play for another hour outside and then come in and have lunch. They watch movies for the rest of the day and it's bedtime.

"Hey bud, it's time to go upstairs and brush your teeth and get ready for bed." Callen said to his son. Lauren was already upstairs getting ready herself. They all head to bed at the same time.

* * *

**Nine months pregnant**

Lauren was ending her last month of her pregnancy and starting to have contractions that morning. Callen had left for work when her water broke. She knew that she needed to call her husband and have him to come home.

"Hey, it's time and you need to bring Kensi." she says to her husband as another contraction hits her. He is home in about thirty minutes and she is really close to having their daughter. Kensi looks and sees the baby's head.

"Alright it's time to push." Kensi tells her as she starts to push the baby out. The baby arrives about twenty minutes later. "So what's her name?"

"It's Emma Lynne." Callen says watching his wife bonding with their daughter. Kensi helps clean up from the birth and leaves.

"Thank you for giving me another chance and blessing me with this little girl." Callen says to her as he gives her a kiss.

"You're welcome." she responds to her husband when their son comes into the room.

"She's here." Eric said to his parents. He knew that she was coming any day.

"Yes, you want to hold your sister?" Callen says to his son as he sits down next to his mother. Callen hands their daughter over to Eric and let him hold her.

"Was I this small when I was born?" Eric asks his mother.

"Yes you were." she responds right when Emma starts crying since she is hungry. Callen hands his wife a cover to feed her. The family enjoys the rest of the day.

* * *

**Three Months later**

Emma was three months old now and has a very special bond with both of her parents. Today they were having a party for Sam's birthday at Sam's house. It's Emma's first outing besides her doctor check ups. Lauren was packing for the diaper bag as Callen was changing her diaper. Eric was already with Sam and Michelle to play with the other kids. He puts her in her car seat and they get into the car and arrive to find their son missing.

"Hey Sam, where's Eric?" He asks his best-friend. Sam looks around and notices that Eric is missing. "Where is my son?"

"Don't worry G. We will find him." Sam says to his friend as Lauren walks up with Emma.

"Babe, have you seen Eric?" She asks her husband. "I have looked for him for a while."

"Don't worry and we are going to look for him" Callen says as his phone starts to ring.

* * *

Author Note: What do you think happen to Eric? Review and let me know what you think about this. Thank you for the reviews on chapter 8 and other chapters. Follow me on twitter: "Carson34ff"


	10. Chapter 10

**Author Note**: Hey guys, I am back on chapter 10. I got a request to do a Kensi and Callen storyline and I am going to start working on it soon. I know that I left you guys on a cliffhanger and I hope that you guys will like this one. I was going to write it as a kidnapping case but decided not too.

* * *

**Sam's house**

Callen's cell phone is ringing and Lauren starts to crying worrying about her son making their daughter upset so Sam takes Emma out her mom's arms.

"hey Hetty, what's going on? Alright thank you." He says after hanging up the phone. "Hetty said that she saw him lock himself in the bathroom." He heads straight into the house to go into the bathroom.

"Eric, open the door. It's dad." He says a few minutes after he hears the door unlocking and he runs into his father's arms. "Come on let's go get mommy."

Lauren was feeding Emma and spots Callen coming out with their son. Eric got down from his father and walks over to his mom.

"Why were you hiding?" Callen asked him as he bent down.

"Because there was a man watching me and I got scared." He said to his father.

"Bud, why did you not look for me?" Sam asked him.

"I couldn't find you. I am sorry if I scared you mommy." He says to his mom and they enjoy the rest of the day together. Callen and Lauren decided to head home with the kids. Callen puts their son in bed as she is feeding the baby again. Callen came into the room and smiles at his wife.

"Is he asleep?" She asks her husband as he sits by her.

"Yeah. Emma doesn't seem to be affected by what happen today with Eric." He responds to her as he gives her a kiss. About two hours later, Callen put his wife in bed after seeing that she fell asleep. Emma was sleeping in her little bed next to their bed. Callen climb into the other side of their bed.

* * *

**The next morning**

Callen woke up to find Eric sleeping their bed too. He smiles as he gets out of the bed while thinking about what his life used to be before their family came back into his life. He showered and got ready for work. He gives his wife a little kiss before heading for work. He is suppose to meet Sam any minute at his house. He arrived at the house to find Sam waiting for him.

"You're late." Sam says to his friend.

"Really? You are not going to say good morning or how the kids are?" Callen responds back to his friend.

"Man I am just kidding. How's Eric doing anyways?" Sam asks his best friend as they are walking thou the ball pen.

"He's good." Callen responds to him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lauren was just waking up for the morning and decides to take a shower since Emma is not awake yet. Eric is awake by the time that his mom gets out of the shower.

"Hi mom." he greeted her as she came out of the shower.

"Hey buddy. Dad went to work and thought that it was okay for you to stay home today from school." She tells her son as they get ready for day. Emma was still sleeping so she takes her down the stairs and gives her a diaper change.

"Are we going to Skype Grandma today?" He asks his mother.

"I don't know. We might. Let's go get some breakfast in us." She tells her son as she heads into the kitchen. For the rest of the day, they just hang out until there was a noise coming from the outside.

"Mom, there is a car park in front of our house!" He says running into the laundry room. She walks out to find the car still sitting there and walks over to pick up the phone to call Callen. He answers after a couple of rings.

"Hey, babe. There is a car that is park outside of the house. Alright see you in a few." She says on the phone. "Your dad is on the way now. Stay inside until he gets here."

"Alright." Eric says as he goes upstairs to play his game. About twenty minutes, Callen and Sam arrive to find the car still sitting there.

"Hey, why are you park outside of my house for almost thirty minutes?" He asked. "You are scaring my family."

"I am sorry." the man said to Callen. "I am leaving now."

Callen watched as the man left when she came out with Emma. He walked up to his wife and gave her a hug.

"Where's Eric?" he asks her. He is walking into the house and heads to Eric's room. Eric and Callen walked down the stairs. "I need you tell me what you saw."

"I saw a man driving up and sat there until I told mommy that he was there. Mommy called you." Eric said to his father as he sat down on the couch. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No bud, you did everything right." Callen responds to his son.

Callen and Lauren enjoyed the rest of the day with their family by going out to dinner and a movie. Emma slept the time only waking up for feeding and diaper changes but rather than she did really good. That night, Lauren is sound asleep while her husband is still awake and worry about the man that was park in front of the house.

* * *

**Author Note**: I know that this chapter is short but at least I gave you another chapter to it. Thank you for the reviews. I am going to be writing another fanfic for tonight's show of NCIS:LA and maybe of NCIS. I hope that you will review and let me know what to improve on. Chapter 11 will be posted on Wednesday and Chapter 12 will be posted on Friday night. Chapter 13 will be posted sometime this weekend.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author Note**: How did you like Tuesday night's episode of both NCIS and NCIS:LA. I wanted to take the time and thank all you that have review. Chapter 12 and 13 will be posted this weekend so be sure that you check it out.

* * *

**The next morning**

Callen was hanging out with his daughter while Lauren was taking Eric to school today. When Lauren got home, Callen noticed that something was bugging his wife.

"Hey, babe. What's the matter?" he asks his wife as she sat down sitting by her husband and daughter.

"I saw that car again when I was dropping Eric off at school." She reveals to her husband as he gives her Emma to feed.

"Don't worry. I will get to the bottom of this and keep you guys safe." He tells her as he gets up to go get ready for work. He comes downstairs and give her a kiss. "I will be back later."

"Alright, I love you." She responds to him as he grabs his keys and leaves. Lauren decides that she and Emma are just going to go and play at the beach until Eric gets off from school.

* * *

**Eric's school**

Eric is playing at recess with his friends when he sees the man standing there again. It's the second time that he sees this man watching and knows that something is going to happen. He runs up to the recess teacher and tells her that the man is back. Lucky for him, that Callen had already told the school about the man. She takes Eric inside to call his father.

Callen arrives to the school and Eric sees his dad and runs up to him. Callen bends down to give him a hug.

"Where's Lauren?" The principal asks him.

"I don't know where my wife is at. When I saw her she was at home with our daughter." Callen responds as he pulls out his cellphone to call his wife. She doesn't answer her phone either so he calls Sam to watch Eric so he can go and find her.

* * *

**The Beach**

Lauren doesn't hear her phone ringing since she and Emma are playing in the water so when she sees her husband arriving. She walks over to him and give him a kiss.

"hey." She greets him as he pulls her to him.

"Why did you not answer your phone?" He asks her as Emma smiles her father. He takes her out of Lauren's hands.

"I did not hear the phone ring. Emma and I have played all morning." Lauren responds to her husband. "Why?"

"The man showed up at Eric's school and they called us about it." Callen informs his wife as Emma falls asleep in his arms. "Come on. Let's go home."

"Where's Eric?" she asks him as they get her stuff together to head home.

"He's with Sam waiting in the car." he tells her assuring her that their son is perfectly safe. They head up to the car and he puts Emma into the car while Eric comes walking to his mom and gives her a hug. Eric gets into the car. Once their son is in the car, he pulls her aside and tells her that one of the agents are going to be with them for the rest of the day until he gets home.

* * *

**The House**

Lauren gets them home and takes them inside for nap time. Emma goes down easy leaving for Eric and Lauren to have some quiet time.

"Mommy, Why is the guy following us?" He asks his mother.

"I don't know but daddy will find out and protect us." she reveals to her son as they start to watch their movie. Emma is asleep for about two hours. Lauren just enjoys being with her children and waits for him to get home.

About two hours after he was supposed to get home, she calls his cell phone and it goes to voicemail. She leaves him a message wondering what's going on. Normally if he is late then he would have text her and let her know. She puts the kids down for bed and then heads down stairs to call Sam. Sam answers after two rings.

"Hey, what's going on?" he says.

"I don't know where he is." She responds in a worry voice. "Do you know where he is?"

"I haven't seen him since I left work. Did you call his phone?" He reveals to her.

"I have about three hours ago and he has not called me back yet." She tells him. "Sam, you need to go and find him."

"Alright and I am sending Michelle and the girls over to the house." He responds to her as they hang up. About twenty minutes later, Michelle and the girls get to their house. They put the girls down for the night in the guest room and walk back down stairs. They settle in for their movie and wait for news about Callen.

* * *

Three hours have gone by and no word from Callen, Lauren hears a knock on her door and opens it. Sam walks into the house.

"Any news?" she asks her husband's friend.

"Not yet. We have our team working on it now. I called G's phone and there has been no response. It is just going to voicemail." Sam reveals to her. Truth is that , He is worried about G. "You need to tell me about this guy that he said was following you guys."

"He showed up about a week ago. What if he has Callen?" She says breaking down.

"We will find him don't worry. You need to get some rest for your kids. Michelle and I will stay here tonight." Sam tells her as she gets up and walks upstairs. She checks on her kids that are fast asleep and wonders what she is going to tell her son. Emma is not old enough to understand what's going on with her dad. Lauren climbs into bed on his side and tries to sleep.

* * *

**Warehouse**

Callen wakes up to find himself tied to the chair and his gun is gone. He remembers that he was about to head home when he got hit in the back of the head. He hopes that Sam will take care of his family and find him.

"well it's about time you woke up." The man says to Callen. "I have waited for you to wake up." The man step into the light and looked exactly like Callen.

"Who are you?" Callen asks

"It should not be a surprise. I am taking over your life and you are going to feed me information to fool everyone in your life." he responded to him.

"It's not going to work." Callen reveals since he knows Hetty will tell that the man is not him. The man left the warehouse smiling and starts in on his plan.

* * *

**Callen's house**

Sam opens his eyes the minute that the door opens and in walks "Callen".

"Lauren is upstairs sleeping now." Sam tells his friend as he watches him walk and notice that something is not right with the way Callen is walking up the stairs. He just rubs it off that he is tired. Ben smiles when he knows that he has gotten thou the first test now it's time for Callen's wife. Since he doesn't know which room is the master, he has to search thou every room to find the right one and when he does, he climbs into bed knowing that tomorrow will be a new day for his new life.

* * *

**Warehouse**

Callen is hoping for his partner to see that Ben is not him. He could not believe that this guy is taking his life. He knows that the minute that Hetty test him that she will tell the difference and so will Lauren.

* * *

**The next morning**

Lauren wakes up to find this guy in her bed sleeping the way that her husband doesn't. She sits up and gets out of bed to go and get Sam.

"Sam, that man is not Callen." Lauren says to him. "Callen doesn't sleep thou the night and is never in bed when I wake up."

"I know. I called it in. Let's just play along until he leads us to Callen." Sam reveals the plan to her.

"Hopefully it's not long." she says as her daughter is waking up and wants to be fed. She walks up to the room and picks up her daughter and grabs a blanket to cover up while feeding. She also walks into Eric's room to talk to him.

"hey, buddy. Did you sleep well?" She says to her son as she gives him a good morning kiss. "I need you pack a bag since you are going to aunt Michelle's house for a couple of days."

By the time that Eric is done and Michelle takes him, Ben is awake and walking down the stairs.

"Good morning." He says to his partner.

"Are you ready for our run?" Sam says to his friend.

"Yeah. Where did Lauren and my kids go?" Ben responds.

"I think that she's feeding Emma now." Sam tells him.

Lauren is upstairs waiting for Sam to take the man for his run so she can search for clues over where her husband is at. Emma is sleeping in her bed again. Lauren start with the clothes that the guy came in and found this key and a phone which is not Callen's. She calls Eric and has them to trace the phone's last whereabouts. Eric quickly calls her back and tells her it was a warehouse and so she gets Emma ready and takes her to Sam's. She heads to the warehouse where she sees her husband tie up.

* * *

She walks into the warehouse and rushes to him. She smiles at her husband.

"Are you okay?" She asks him.

"yeah. Do you have my gun?" he asks her.

"Yes." She tells him as she pulls it out and hands it to him.

"Do you know where he is now?"

"Sam took him for a run and they should be back at the house in a half an hour." Lauren tells her husband as he gets up and they get into the car. "The kids are at Sam's. I did not let them go by him at all."

"That's good." Callen says to her taking her hand in his. They get to the house before the others get there. Callen hides in the closet right before Sam and Ben get there. Ben walks up to her and gives her a hard kiss which makes Callen's skin crawl. Sam pulls his gun on him and Callen comes out of hiding.

"Federal agents." he says shocking Ben. Sam puts the cuffs on him as Callen checks on Lauren. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Lauren responds to him.

"Get him out of my house." Callen orders as he just wraps his arms around her.

* * *

**Boatshed**

Hetty walked into where they were holding Ben. She sat down right across from him.

"So you pretended to be Callen and tried to rape his wife. You know something that it's illegal to pretend to be a federal agent and you are going away for life." She informs him after a few minutes later she walks where Callen is at.

"That man is sick." He says to his boss.

"I know, Mr. Callen." She responds to him. "By the way, you have a couple of days off to be with your family."

"Alright." He response as he gets up and walks to his car to head home.

* * *

Callen walks into the house and smiles when he sees Eric and Lauren watching their movie. He just sits down next to his wife. They spend the day together.

* * *

**Author Note**: Alright let me know what you think about this chapter. Let me know if you want me to do a sequel to this storyline. Have a great Wednesday and happy reading.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author Note:** I decided to write another chapter of Time Changes Everything. I just could not write anything else. So this chapter might be posted before I thought it would. Don't worry about "Going into hiding". I am going to write chapter 2 on Friday.

* * *

**Four months later**

It was two nights before Lauren was going to work when she heard the phone ringing and it was her mom.

"Hey mom. You are coming into town later on tomorrow morning. I will tell G and have him pick you up." She reveals to her mom. Callen walked into their bedroom after she hang up the phone.

"hey, babe. Emma is sound asleep along with Eric." He says to her giving her a kiss. He wraps his arms around her and she moans in his mouth and they start to make love. After they are done making love, Lauren is laying next to him.

"Oh by the way my mom called and she's moving here and wants to stay here until she finds a place. Do you mind picking her up tomorrow?" She asks her husband as she starts kissing his chest. He turns her on to her back and starts making love to her again.

* * *

**The next morning**

Callen and Lauren wake up really early and start getting things ready for Lauren's mom. Eric comes down the stairs around 8am and lucky for them Emma is not awake yet.

"Mommy what's going on?" Eric asks his mother.

"Grandma is coming." she reveals to her son as he gives her a good morning hug.

"Cool, who is going to pick her up?" Eric asks his mother as they are sitting down to have breakfast.

"Your dad is." Lauren tells him as she hears Emma start to crying. She walks up to get her daughter and brings her down the stairs. She smiles when she sees her father and wants him.

"Dad, can I come with you to get Grandma?" Eric asked his father.

"Sissy is going with me today. You went with me to the store last night." He tells their son as they start eating breakfast. It's almost time for Callen and Emma to go get Grandma. Eric really wanted to go get grandma with them so Lauren decided that they would go do something together before she got there.

* * *

**Airport**

Nancy arrived looking for her son-in-law. She did not know that Emma was with him. She spotted Callen sitting with her granddaughter in the baggage claim.

"Hey G." She greets her son-in-law while reaching her granddaughter. Emma lets her pick her up but only for a minute and then wants back to her dad. "She's clearly a daddy girl."

"Yes she is." Callen responds to her as they get her bags and then heads for his truck.

* * *

**At the house**

Lauren convinced her son to draw a picture for her mother knowing that he would do it. She was finishing cleaning up the house when Callen's car pull up. Nancy comes into the house with Emma who is screaming for her mother.

"I am sorry mom." She says to her mother while taking her daughter out of her hands. Eric runs up and gives her a hug.

"Grandma, how long are you going to stay here?" he asks his grandmother.

"I am actually going to move to LA so I can be closer to my family." She reveals to her grandson. They settle into the night get them down for the night. Callen puts Emma to bed after Lauren had fed her. He checks on Eric who is getting read to by his grandma.

"Eric, it's time to turn off the lights. So tell Grandma that you will see her in the morning and go to sleep." He tells his son as his mother-in-law puts down the book on the nightstand and walks towards the door. Nancy heads to her room and closes the door. Everyone is in bed in about twenty minutes and the next morning, Callen was the first one up and cleaning his gun. Lauren wakes up and walks to find her husband. She finds him and gives him a kiss on the cheek.

"Good morning." she says to her husband. "Mom said that she will watch the kids tomorrow when we got to work. She wants to spend time with Emma and me today. So why don't you take Eric to do something today?"

"That sounds great." he responds to her as he finishes up cleaning his gun. Eric comes down the stairs to find his parents taking.

"Daddy, can you and I spend some time today together?" He asks his father.

"Yeah that's the plan." he tells his son as he puts his gun away and Lauren hears her mom coming down with Emma. She is surprise that Emma doesn't want either of her parents and seems happy to be in her grandma's arms.

"Look who is finally warming up to Grandma." Eric says to his parents smiling that his sister is liking her. "I am going upstairs and get ready to go."

"Alright buddy." Callen says to his son as Lauren takes Emma to feed and change her too. After twenty minutes, they are leaving separately. The girls decided to go shopping and the boys are going to a movie. Around five pm, they meet up and have dinner.

* * *

**First morning back to work**

Lauren is getting ready for work while Callen is making his morning coffee. Emma is still sleeping along with Nancy. Nancy had said that she would take Eric to school in the morning giving them time to get there a little early. Callen comes into the bathroom to find her finishing up.

"Honey are you ready?" He asks her.

"Yeah." she responds as they head off to work and there is a car crash leaving both parents hurt.

* * *

**Author Note**: alright I decided to end you guys with a cliff hanger and will be back to update this story tomorrow or Friday. I know I said that this chapter would not be posted until Friday but decided to do it a couple days early. Don't forget to follow me on twitter "carson34ff" and facebook "carson34" for updates. Happy reading and please review and let me know what you think


	13. Chapter 13

**Author Note:** Hey guys I am back with the last three chapters of Time Changes Everything. Please review and let me know what you think about this chapter. Before I forget I don't own Callen or any of the team members expect for Lauren, Little Eric, and Emma. Please review and let me know what you think about this chapter.

* * *

**Car crash Site**

He wakes up to find his wife laying there unconscious. He starts to move so he can get closer to his wife. He sees a person walking towards his car and starts to grab his wife.

"hey, leave her alone." He says to the man who is picking up his wife. The man just laughs while he loses conscious while putting Lauren in his car and drives off. About twenty minutes after the man leaves, the team arrives to find him. They also notice that Lauren and her phone are missing. They take Callen to the hospital and get down to finding Lauren before he wakes up.

* * *

**Hospital**

Callen is in surgery while they are searching for Lauren now. They have a trace on her phone and head there to find a woman who did not look like Lauren.

"Have you seen this woman?" Deeks asks the woman showing her a picture of Lauren. The woman shakes her head no and watches him walking to the next door before closing her door. She walks up to where a man is with her.

"Whatever you have plan for her; you need to do it fast." The woman say to the guy as she checks on Lauren. "They are looking for her."

"I just need time to get her out of this country and away her family." the man reveals to her. "What is your name?"

"My name is Courtney and what is yours?" She responds to him.

"You can call me Bruce." He reveals his name to her right when Lauren starts waking up. She looks around confuse at them.

"Who are you?" Lauren asks the man. She looks around notice that her husband is not there. "Where is G?"

"My name is Bruce and you are going to be fine. I don't know who G is." He lies to her.

"I want to go home." She responds to him wanting to go home to see her children and husband. She then notices that she is chain to a wall. Bruce and Courtney walk into the other room to talk about what is going on now since she is awake.

"So what are we going to do now?" Courtney asks now since she has to be part of this.

"We are keeping her here. Clearly they already check out here." Bruce reveals to her. "It's prefect plan to do it here."

"Do what here?" she asks him.

"Keep her from him long enough for their daughter not to know her mother." Bruce says to her as he walks down the stairs to start his next part of his plan.

"You better hope that they don't figure out that she is here because it's going to be both you and me that will pay for this. Her husband seems to be hurt really badly." Courtney says to him and sees the face that he gives her. "Oh my God. You cause the accident."

"Yes I did but no one can prove it." he responds to her. Meanwhile, Lauren is trying to break free from the chain. She needs to go and check on her husband and her kids. The minute that the woman walks into the room.

"Do you have children?" Lauren asks the lady as she sits down next to her. Lauren is hoping to lean on the maternal feelings towards children.

"No. How old is your kids?" she asks her.

"eight year old and seven month old that both need me right now." Lauren reveals to her. "My husband and I were in a bad car accident and he needs me. Please let me go."

"No. not yet." she says getting up and walking back towards the door. "I'm sorry." She leaves and Lauren starts to break down and then she remembers that she has her phone.

* * *

**Hospital**

Callen is just finally getting out of surgrey and resting in his room when Deeks and Kensi walks into the room to talk to Sam. They walk out into the hall.

"Did you find her?" Sam asks him.

"No not yet but there is a suspicious woman during our first look. She acted like she did not know Lauren but it seem like she saw her." Deeks reveals to him

"Alright we need to be careful. This is Callen's wife that we are talking about. Who did she see?" Sam asks them.

"She saw Deeks." Kensi reveal to him. "I could keep a stake out there and see what I find."

"Just be careful please." He says to her as she walks over to the car when Lauren's mom comes in with the kids. Eric walks into his father's room and starts crying.

"Where's my daughter?" Nancy asks Sam as he takes Emma from her.

"I don't know but right now we are looking into it." He says to her.

* * *

**The house**

Courtney feels bad for Lauren about keeping her away from her children and decides that she is going to try to help her out of here. She needs to be careful thou about how she does it. Lauren is still trying to get free and she finally does while getting phone out to send a text to Sam letting him know where she is before they come back into the room.

"Don't worry guys. I'm coming home soon." She says in a whisper right before the woman comes into the room with her dinner.

"I am going to help you get out of here." The woman says to her.

"Alright and how are we going to do that?" Lauren responds to her.

"I don't know yet. I will figure it out soon." the woman informs her.

* * *

**Author Note: Alright Chapter 14 will be posted tomorrow. So follow me on twitter "Carson34ff" for current updates. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Author Note**: hey guys I am back with the second to last chapter of Time changes everything. Chapter 15 will be posted this weekend and thank you for your reviews. Let me know if you want me to do a sequel to this storyline. Follow me on twitter "carson34ff" with more updates. Sorry I meant to update this chapter on Saturday but I had to work.

* * *

**The Hospital**

Callen woke up to Sam but doesn't know who he is. Sam sent Eric home with his grandmother and sister before his dad woke up. He truly did not who he was or where he was. Hetty walked into the room to find out that the rumors are true that he did not remember.

"Mr. Hanna, A word?" She asks him as they both go into the hall. "Any word on Lauren yet?"

"No. Kensi is looking into this woman now. They think that they are hiding something which I hope so since Lauren needs to be there for her children and for Callen." Sam reveals to his boss.

"That is true." Hetty says. "Go and get Lauren. She sent a text saying that she was in the house with the woman who Kensi had described earlier. I will stay here with Callen."

"Alright." Sam says to her as he walks to the elevator. He heads to go and meet the others and they form a plan.

* * *

**The house**

Courtney walks into the same room as Bruce and sits down.

"We got a problem." She reveals to him

"What is that?" Bruce asks her.

"Lauren is missing. I can't find her." She reveals to him as she sees him getting up. Lucky Lauren had the car and was heading to the hospital when she spots Kensi's car. She walks over to Kensi as Deeks pulls her in the car. Sam gets there in a couple of minutes. He walks over to her and gives her a hug.

"Are you okay?" He asks her.

"Yeah. How is he doing?" She asks about her husband.

"Don't want to share it now. Please go and wait in my car and call your kids." He tells her as he walks her over to his car. He watches as she gets into the car and pulls out the cell phone. He walks back over to them and they go into the house and arrest them. Sam walks back to his car and drives her to the hospital to get check out and to see her husband.

* * *

**At the hospital**

Lauren had started to smile the minute that she walked into her husband's room until she got an unsure feeling with his face.

"Who are you?" G asks his wife. Lauren doesn't understand what's going on.

"I will be right back." Lauren tells him as she walks out of the room and starts to look for a doctor to find out what is going on with her husband instead she finds Sam. "What is going on with him?"

"He doesn't remember who he is or who any of us are." Sam informs her of what happen. "You just need to be there for him now and help him remember you and the kids."

"Has Eric seen him like this?" She asks since she is worried about her son finding out about his father's memory loss.

"No not yet." Sam informs her.

"Alright. I need to go and see the kids right now." She tells him.

"I will give you a ride." He says to her.

* * *

**The house**

Eric was playing with his sister with her toys however he wants to see his mom and dad. He knows that Emma doesn't understand why mommy and daddy are not there yet. He looks up right when the front door opens and it's his mom. She walks over to them and give them each a hug and kiss.

"Mommy, when is daddy coming home?" He asks his mother.

"Soon buddy. Come on let's get you guys ready for bed." She says as she picks Emma up and heads to the kids room to get them ready for bed. After she got the kids down for the night, she went to go find her parents sitting there on the couch.

"hey mom." She greets her mother as she sits down next to her.

"How's G?" her mother asks her daughter since she doesn't know about what is going on.

"He doesn't remember me or the kids. I don't know how to tell the kids." She responds to her mother and breaks down. "I don't know how to tell the kids that their father doesn't remember them."

"It's going to be okay." she promises her daughter.

* * *

**At The hospital**

Callen was still sitting in his hospital while looking at his left hand. He noticed a ring and wonder who he was married to. Maybe it was the woman that come in and visit earlier. She had not came back yet. He hears the door open and in comes Nate to find out how bad his memory lost is.

"How are you doing G?" Nate asks him.

"Who is G? I am sorry but how do I know you?" G responds.

"We work together." Nate reveals to him.

"Doing what?" he asks.

"You are a federal agent." He informs him triggering a memory of Lauren and himself. "Did you remember something?"

"I remember Lauren." He reveals to him.

"Do you remember your kids?" He asked.

"I don't have any kids." he responds

* * *

**Author Note:** Alright I am going to try to write the last chapter of Time Changes Everything. I am going to be changing how much I posted my fanfics and I will let you know. Anyways, Enjoy and review! Happy Reading and happy Sunday. Chapter 15 will be posted by Tuesday. Be sure to follow me on twitter "Carson34ff" and let me know what you think there too. If you guys have reviewed this story before I am thankful that you guys have stayed with this storyline.


	15. Chapter 15

**Author Note: **Alright it's time for the last chapter of Time changes everything. I am thinking about doing a sequel to this storyline. I hope that you have enjoyed this storyline. Today is the last chapter of this storyline. I hope that you like this storyline. Please review and let me know what you think about it. Also follow me on twitter "Carson34ff"

* * *

**The hospital**

Callen was coming home today after being there for two weeks. He remembered everything before his divorce from his wife. He had called her and ask her if she would not mind picking him up. She just got there with both of the kids since her mom had to go home.

"Hey, honey." He greets his wife as she walks into the room with the kids. "Who is this?"

"Mommy, daddy doesn't know who we are." Eric says as he starts to cry.

"Buddy, it's okay. I am going to remember soon." He promises his son as they head home.

* * *

**Two weeks later**

Callen had remembered everything that happen to him and Lauren in the car accident and her going missing. Eric was happy that his father was back to normal.

"Daddy, can we go play fetch?" He asks his father wanting to play a game with him He nods and they head outside. Emma and Lauren are just playing as she is almost a year old. The girls walk outside and she smiles that her son and husband are playing together.

* * *

**Two years later- Emma's birthday!**

Today Emma was turning two years old and Lauren is planning a big party for their daughter since they are expecting another child. She had not tell anyone even Callen. Today she is about four months pregnant with their child. She is setting up when Emma was taking her nap. Callen walks into the room seeing his wife standing on a chair.

"Babe, be careful." He tells her reaching up trying to keep her safe. "Where's Emma?"

"Taking her nap." She reveals to him. "I want this be a surprise for her when she wakes up. Are you going to help?"

"Yeah." He tells her. "What do we need to start with?"

"Finished the party favors." She tells him as she gets off the chair and they start setting it up. Emma wakes up after they are finish. She walks into the room and smiles finding her daddy there. She wraps her little arms around his leg. He looks down and picks her up while giving her a kiss.

"Happy birthday baby girl." he tells her. She giggles when he starts giving her a lot of kisses. They celebrate her birthday with Callen's team and friends.

* * *

**Later that night**

Lauren is laying in the bed waiting for Callen to come into their bedroom. She wants to reveal the news about the baby. She watches him coming in and then laying on the bed. She rolls over and puts her arm on his chest.

"babe, I need to tell you something." She starts off telling her husband.

"What is it?" He asks her.

"I'm pregnant." She says flat-out. He pulls her head and starts kissing her and then they make love. After making love, They are just cuddling and talking.

"So when do you want to start telling people?" He asks his wife.

"Well I am four months pregnant and I think that it's safe to tell people about the baby. I am not sure how Emma is going to handle this." She says to her husband.

"She'll be fine." He tells her.

"Alright" She responds to them. "I think we should wait for another week though."

"I don't have a problem with that." He promises her. "I love you and we need to get some sleep."

"Love you too." She says as they both fall asleep.

* * *

**Hetty's house**

Hetty has invited everyone on the team for a BBQ at her guest house. Lauren and Michelle both walk into the kitchen to help Hetty. Sam and Deeks notice that he is keeping something from his team.

"Lauren and I will reveal soon." He tells him as he walks to find Lauren. He walks into the kitchen and smiles at his wife.

"Mr. Callen, get out of my kitchen. Your wife is fine with me along with your baby." Hetty tells him and he knows that if he doesn't leave then he is going to get into trouble with Hetty and he doesn't want that. He walks out.

"How did you know about the baby?" Lauren asks Hetty.

"I know everything." She informs her.

"You're pregnant?" Michelle asks to her friend who confirms her pregnancy. "Oh wow." She gives her a hug. They spend time making the lunch and then comes back to where the boys are at. They are decided to share the news with the rest of the team and Eric and Emma.

"So we have some big news that we are expecting another baby." Callen told his team and watches his son jump up and down and of course their daughter did not understand what was going on.

* * *

**Five months later**

Lauren gave birth to their second daughter and they named her Elizabeth. They decided to keep with the "E" letter theme. Emma is having a hard time adjusting to being a big sister to the baby. Lauren was getting use to having two girls. Callen is sitting down at the couch with Emma when Lauren came out after putting their daughter to bed.

"So I am thinking that maybe we need to take Eric and Emma out for a date with either mom or dad or either both of us." He says to her "What do you think about that idea?"

"I like that idea. Maybe we should start that this weekend with Emma and then Eric and I can do something together." She tells her husband as she takes Emma out of her father's arms and heads to put her to bed. About five minutes later, Callen walks up the stairs and checks on the girls to find his wife feeding Lizzie again.

* * *

**Author Note: **Alright that's it for this storyline so review and I will write a sequel and post that on next week. I hope that you have a wonderful day. Follow me on twitter "Carson34ff" for more updates. Have a great day!


End file.
